Amour citronné
by Les Histoires d'Alice
Summary: Forte inspiration de la fic Lemony Love. POV d'Allen dans un moment particulièrement agréable en compagnie de Lenalee... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...


**Amour Citronné**

_Fiction inspirée de __Lemony Love__, de nuttywriter314412 et corrigée par __Caladwen_

**POV d'Allen…**

J'aimais beaucoup cette proximité. L'esprit ailleurs, je caressais ses hanches sous cette robe fine. Elle avait la peau incroyablement chaude et semblait endormie, mais je savais qu'elle pensait à quelque chose. Je posais ma tête contre la sienne, humant l'odeur de ses soyeux cheveux noirs. J'adorai son odeur. Elle était tellement délicieuse, elle était ma drogue.

« **Lenalee, mon amour, tu aimes ?** » lui ais-je demandé, mon souffle lui causant de légers frissons.

Elle avait la tête légèrement incliné, les yeux ouverts, hypnotisés par les miens. Elle avait acquiescé. Je ne savais absolument pas jusqu'où ça irait. Finalement, j'avais déplacé ma main, la faisant doucement remonter. Alors que j'aurai dû sentir la lanière de son soutien-gorge, rien n'arrêta la course de ma main, qui agrippa doucement son sein.

« **Ta main est froide** »murmura-t-elle, en frissonnant sous l'assaut de mes doigts. Je sentais son téton se dresser sous la fraîcheur de ma paume, tandis que je massais le reste de sa poitrine, sentant son un légère torsion de son corps, suivit un gémissement. Dieu qu'elle était sublime. Après que mes mains se soient réchauffées, mon bras se dirigeât lentement vers son ventre, mes doigts dessinant ses courbes, puis cette main curieuse continua son chemin plus bas encore, à la surprise de Lenalee. Elle se laissât faire, curieuse de nouvelles sensations. Sa jupe et son shorty cédèrent rapidement. Je sentais une fine couche de boucles et de la chaleur, encore. Mon index se faufila lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. Sa respiration accélérait légèrement et puis mon doigt passa à travers les mailles et s'introduisit en elle. Une moue s'était dessiné sur son visage, mais rapidement, elle disparue.

« **Allen…** » Gémissait-elle langoureusement lorsque ma main regagna l'extérieur de ses sous-vêtements.

Je ne parvenais plus vraiment à m'arrêter. Je n'en avais pas envi. Allongée, je m'étais mis au-dessus d'elle. J'avais commencé à embrasser son cou, tirant sur sa chemise en même temps pour l'enlevé afin de pouvoir faire courir mes baisers sur sa peau douce. Enfin débarrasser de ce vêtement gênant, je mis ma menace à exécution, la couvrant littéralement de baisers, laissant parfois ma marque. Elle aimait ça, je le savais, autant que j'aimais le procurer ce petit plaisir. Un autre gémissement sortit de sa bouche, ses mains se mirent en mouvement, essayant de me débarrasser de ma chemise. Je commençais sérieusement à ne plus me contrôler, ma virilité devenait de plus en plus ferme. Après quelques baisers, j'entrepris de lécher ses seins. Encore une fois, elle était stupéfaite par tant d'audace. Ma langue titillait l'extrémité de sa poitrine, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements cristallins.

« **Allen…** » Elle avait essayé d'inverser les rôles malgré la différence de force entre nous. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. « **Il y a certaines choses que je veux faire pour toi avant…** » Avais-je retoqué, après un baiser passionné.

Elle essaya quand même de m'attirer, attrapant ma tête avant de me laisser à son tour sa marque dans le cou. Elle en profita pour jouer avec mes muscles, répétant le même jeu que moi, elle jouait avec sa langue sur mon torse.

« **Lenalee…** » Murmurais-je.

Elle souriait, satisfaite de ma réaction. J'adorais la voir sourire. J'aimais voir ses lèvres fines s'étendre sur son visage couleur perle, rien que pour moi. A présent, elle embrassait mes clavicules. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Sa façon de faire était tellement naturelle qu'on pouvait penser que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et pourtant, ça l'était, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Peut-être était-ce inné chez nous. Ou alors tout simplement parce que nous nous comprenions d'un simple regard, d'un simple baiser, d'un simple gémissement.

« **Tu aimes ?** » Me demandât-elle. Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse au vu des sons que produisait ma propre gorge. Elle semblait vraiment innocente dans ce que nous avions entrepris, elle était la créature de mes fantasmes les plus fous.

« **Oui…** » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, en profitant de ces quelques secondes pour l'embrasser à mon tour.

Nous étions tous les deux à moitié nus, elle avait profitée de mon inattention précédente pour se placer au dessus de moi, se penchant de manière sensuelle sur moi, sa poitrine contre mon torse, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'elle me faisait autant d'effet. Elle léchait encore ma clavicule, puis remonta doucement jusqu'à mon lobe. Un gémissement m'échappa à nouveau, et la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui laissa sentir ma virilité à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Elle sourit, puis se frotta langoureusement contre moi. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine chaude et humide contre moi. J'en profitais pour échanger les rôles de nouveau, prenant un sein dans chaque main, mes doigts massant ses monts. Elle ronronnait et je pouvais sentir son odeur sucrée. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses mains collant ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle suçait et mordillait ma lèvre inférieure. C'était le paradis.

Rapidement, sa langue chaude rejoignit la mienne. Nous étions partis dans une danse folle, je pouvais sentir une tension de plaisir qui croissait rapidement entre nous. Elle se pressait un peu plus contre mes lèvres, j'adorais ça et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est moi qui l'aurai fait. Elle se releva doucement, sans arrêter le baiser, se mettant à nouveau sur moi. Elle non plus ne semblait plus maintenir son contrôle. Nous étions tous les deux embarqués plus loin que toutes les fois précédentes mais bizarrement, ce que nous faisions était instinctif et plus qu'agréable.

« **Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?** » me demanda-t-elle soudain, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Elle me regardait fixement, attendant une réponse. J'acquiesçais, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle se leva, se séparant de moi. Je protestais mais je lui avais promis de ne pas bouger. Elle s'était arrêtée devant sa commode, ouvrit le troisième tiroir et en sortit un petit flacon translucide puis revenant sur ses pas, elle était revenue sur le lit, sensuellement. Assise sur moi, elle avait ouvert la petite bouteille. Une odeur de vanille et de cannelle s'en dégageait. Elle versa un peu du liquide orangé sur moi, avant de refermer la fiole et la posée sur une table de chevet. Une fois fait, elle s'allongeât doucement sur moi, étalant l'huile avec sa poitrine et son ventre, sur le mien. Encore une fois, un gémissement m'échappa, mais après tout, elle était tellement…

Nos deux corps bougeaient lentement, étalant encore plus l'huile à la senteur douce. A mesure de nos mouvements, une certaine chaleur commençait à se dégager de nous.

« **C'est une huile spéciale** » me dit-elle dans un souffle entre deux baisers. J'avais compris de quoi elle parlait aussitôt. Nos baisers étaient plus que passionnés et mes mains se déplaçaient lentement vers le bas de son dos. Je cherchais comment retirer cette satanée jupe, sans vraiment trouver. Elle devait avoir comprit mon désarroi et amena ses mains sur les miennes, les guidant. Sa jupe glissa rapidement et se retrouva à terre à la seconde suivante. Je caressais ses formes, tandis qu'a son tour, elle cherchait à me dépouiller de mon pantalon. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à déboucler ma ceinture. Pour le bouton, en revanche, elle avait eu un peu plus de difficultés alors cette fois, c'est moi qui l'avais aidée. La fermeture s'ouvrit rapidement, et ses mains le firent tomber aussi vite que la jupe. Les derniers vêtements partirent rapidement après. Nous étions trop excités l'un par l'autre. L'huile avait pénétré à l'intérieur de notre peau brûlante. Mon membre se dressait et elle glissa une main vers l'endroit secret. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. Enfin. Elle commençait à être un peu trop dominante à mon goût, alors j'ai dû intervenir. Je me suis emparé de sa main, et je profitais de sa surprise pour la faire basculer sur le dos et reprendre ma place. Je lui avais pourtant dis que je voulais faire quelque chose avant, mais je la connaissais, je savais qu'elle était parfois autoritaire, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme aussi. Douce, fragile, compréhensive et pourtant forte, impatiente et autoritaire parfois. Toujours ahurie, j'en profitais pour capturer ses lèvres, et reprendre mes caresses. Je descendais lentement vers son bas-ventre, au rythme de ses gémissements, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité, humide et chaude. J'y introduisis mon index à nouveau. Encore une fois, sa respiration s'accélérait encore un peu lorsque que le faisait bouger. Rapidement, mon majeur se joint à mon index, puis mon annulaire. Elle se cambrait légèrement à chaque intrusion, mais elle aimait ça, autant que moi. Je l'embrassais toujours, puis la question me brûlant tellement les lèvres, je la lui posai entre deux baisers, haletant, retirant mes doigts :

« **On va plus loin ?** »

« **Oui.** » Réponse satisfaisante. Toujours sensuelle.

Je voulais lui faire crier mon nom et je savais qu'elle n'était pas très patiente pour ce genre de chose et la colère lui allait si bien dans ces moments là…

De sa bouche, je descendais lentement, léchant sa clavicule, puis je m'emparais d'un de ses seins, le suçant en prenant garde à ne pas la mordre quand je titillais ses tétons. Elle gémissait de plaisir mais en même temps, elle s'impatientait. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Encore une fois, mes doigts jouèrent avec son sexe.

« **Mmmmm…** » Mes doigts entamaient un lent, très lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

« **Allen…** » Suppliait-elle.

« **Oui mon amour ?** » la taquinais-je, libérant son orifice. Elle s'impatientait.

« **S'il te plaît !** » s'offusquait-elle.

« **'S'il te plaît' quoi ?** » Je jouais l'idiot et elle le savait.

« **Allen, fais-le, je n'en peux plus !** » s'écriait-elle.

« Patience mon amour, patience. » lui avais-je murmuré dans le cou. Elle était trempée. L'odeur était plus qu'enivrante, je ne m'en lassais pas. Je retirais enfin mes doigts, les portant à ma bouche. Arôme plus qu'excitant. Je m'emparais de mon propre sexe, puis m'introduisant lentement en elle, je la sentais se cambrer plus que lorsqu'elle avait affaire à mes doigts. Nos respirations se saccadaient malgré nos tentatives de contrôle. Doucement, je commençais à aller et venir en elle, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi. Elle haletait, les paupières closes, cambrée. J'augmentais le rythme très progressivement, essayant de me dominer mentalement pour ne pas aller trop vite et lui faire mal. Après quelques minutes, la synchronisation était parfaite entre nous et je modulais le rythme, allant un peu plus rapidement à chaque coup de rein. Je la sentais fébrile sous mes assauts. Elle gémissait de plaisir, chose que j'adorais.

«**A-Allen !**»

Encore, Lenalee, cris, j'aime tellement ta voix. J'intensifiais encore mes mouvement, gémissant son nom aussi. Un coup plus prononcé que les autres lui arracha un cri plus fort encore. Ce que j'attendais. L'orgasme pur était là, et pour elle et pour moi. En effet, je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention mais je m'étais déversé en elle, causant un cri de jouissant simultané entre nous. Elle aussi l'avait senti, elle s'était agrippée à moi dans un soubresaut. Nous étions tous les à bout de souffle mais ni elle ni moi ne voulions arrêter. Je continuais à la pénétrer, mais je savais que ça ne durerai plus très longtemps. Après tout c'était la première fois, même si Lavi lui avait souvent parlé de l'anatomie féminine, et Lenalee avait du bien en parler avec Miranda. Le temps avait défilé sans qu'on s'en aperçoive et nous étions morts de fatigue, épuisés par tant de « sport ». Nos mains entremêlées, j'étais allongé sur elle, le visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Nous étions toujours haletants, mais qu'importe. Elle avait criée mon nom comme je le voulais, j'avais crié le sien.

Après quelques minutes, elle semblait avoir retrouvé une bonne partie de son souffle. Je m'étais entre temps poussé, m'allongeant à côté d'elle. Je la connaissais, je savais ce qu'elle avait en tête. Je savais aussi que même si je l'en dissuadais, elle le ferai quand même. Elle était comme ça : impulsive. Elle me regardait, tout sourire, comme une petite fille qui allait faire une bêtise. Elle se mit à caresser mon torse, m'embrassant en même temps. Elle s'était remise au dessus de moi. Ses fines mains descendaient le long de mon corps avec une délicatesse infinie. Ses mains descendaient toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre mon sexe, ravivé par ses caresses douces et ses baisers. Ses doigts s'amusèrent d'abord avec, avant de se refermer dessus. Elle entama, comme moi précédemment, de lents mouvement de va et vient. Elle se vengeait de moi, je le savais. J'avais repris mon souffle moi aussi. Heureusement car j'allais bientôt le perdre à nouveaux. Elle prenait son temps, comme je l'avais fait avec elle. Supplice horrible qu'est l'attente. Doucement, elle intensifia le rythme, jusqu'à une vitesse correcte. Elle décollât ses lèvres des miennes, alors que je n'en avais pas envie, mais je la laissais faire. Elle dirigeât son visage vers le bas de mon corps, un sourire malicieusement enivrant sur le visage. Son visage immaculé était à présent au même niveau que ses mains. Elle me regarda une fois encore, rougissante, puis donna un coup de langue sur ma virilité. Ce simple geste durcit encore plus mon sexe, à présent dressé. Un sourire satisfait anima le visage de Lenalee. Elle donna de nouveau coup de langue. Je me surpris à gémir de bien être. Peu de temps après mes premiers sons, elle entreprit de le mettre dans sa bouche, comme je l'avais fais avec sa poitrine. Le manège continua, de nouveaux grondements sortirent de ma gorge. Mon souffle faiblissait, je comprenais à présent ce qu'elle avait ressentit tout à l'heure, l'état de fébrilité, c'était à mon tour. Je sentais sa langue bouger, chaude et humide. Le plaisir était toujours là. Lenalee devait être le Plaisir personnifié, il en était impossible autrement.

« **Lena-lee** »

C'était comme si elle aspirait mes forces, mais d'un autre côté, c'était tellement bon. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler : une fois encore, je me déversais sur elle. Elle en avait plein le visage. Le liquide blanc coulait sur son corps. Si elle avait été une pâtisserie, je crois que je l'aurai dévorée. Assise, elle semblait un peu incrédule. Et oui, je n'avais pas tout donné la première fois ! Je m'étais relevé, l'enlaçant. Je me sentais regonflé, j'aurai pu faire les folies qu'au début de la soirée sans problème. Elle aussi semblait-il. Après un regard, j'en conclu qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle s'allongeât d'elle-même, les bras autour de ma nuque, elle m'embrassait avec passion. Le fluide blanc coulait toujours sur son corps, comme l'huile qu'elle avait utilisée plus tôt. Disons, que c'était mon huile. Je la pénétrai doucement, dessinant sur son corps avec mes doigts et mon « huile ». Encore un moment très fort entre nous. Le septième ciel arriva plus vite que la fois précédente, et dura plus longtemps. Un moment inégalable.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque je me suis retiré d'elle, à moitié mort de fatigue. Elle aussi semblait à moitié consciente. Tous les deux à bout de souffle et de force. Je m'étais allongé à côté d'elle. Tant pis pour le lendemain, personne n'entrerai dans la chambre de la petite sœur adoré du Grand Intendant. Et puis je n'allais pas l'abandonnée non plus. Elle semblait si fragile maintenant. Serrée contre moi, elle murmura quelques mots :

« **Incroyable…** »

« **Oui… La prochaine fois sera encore mieux** »

Je ne sais pas si elle a entendu : elle s'était endormie. Je la suivi rapidement au pays des songes, heureux de notre soirée et d'avoir enfin franchis le pas avec la personne que j'aimais le plus. C'était notre première fois, et nous nous en rappellerions longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt dans la matinée, Miranda frappa doucement à la porte de Lenalee. Aucune réponse ne filtrant, elle entra, se demandant pourquoi la jeune fille n'était pas encore éveillée alors qu'elles avaient prévues de sortir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle aperçut. Elle ressortit, rouge comme une tomate. Quelques pas dans le couloir et elle vacilla. Confuse, elle était incapable de se relevée, incrédule de ce qu'elle avait vue.

Lavi passait par là. Apercevant Miranda à terre, et un peu endormit en cette heure matinale, il se dit que Lenalee devait être réveillé et qu'elle pourrait l'aidée à la mettre sur son lit en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. La porte était entre ouverte, Miranda n'avais refermé correctement. Il poussa la porte et fut prit de surprise, lui aussi. Il referma la porte délicatement, comme il savait le faire, se demandant comment transporte Miranda. Il aperçut Kanda, qui devait rejoindre sa chambre, à l'étage supérieur.

« **Kanda, tu m'aides à porter Miranda ?** »

« **Demande à Lenalee, j'ai à faire.** »

« **Justement, elle est très occupée là…** »

« **Comment ça ? Elle devait justement sortir avec Miranda, elle doit être réveillée…** »

Lavi lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait vu. Kanda avait viré de son teint pâle habituel au rouge pivoine, et accepta d'aider Lavi.

Les deux garçons transportaient l'inconscient jusque dans sa chambre. Dans un couloir proche, ils croisèrent Komui qui les salua. Kanda était toujours rouge. Komui ne posa pas de question, mais se demandait pourquoi il avait changé de couleur. Peut-être avait-il mangé trop épicé au réfectoire. Hypothèse plus qu'improbable puisque Kanda ne mangeait que des Soba. Mais ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Pour le moment, il cherchait sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue la veille. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, n'ayant pas eu de réponse. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir un tel choque. Il ressorti, comme si de rien était, sans bruit, et passa son chemin. Il se doutait bien qu'elle était amoureuse, même s'il n'imaginait pas à ce point. Elle avait grandi trop vite à son goût mais elle était une femme maintenant. Ses 18 ans l'avait démontré. Bref, il se décida à continuer à jouer le jeu, mais il était au courant. Elle viendrai lui parler quand elle jugera le moment opportun…

Un peu plus tard, River cherchait Komui partout et tomba dessus, assis dans un coin, de grosses larmes coulant de ses yeux, il mangeait son béret. Etonné, River lui demanda pourquoi un tel comportement. Après quelques minutes, River fût lui aussi au courant pour les deux amants…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la chambre, tout le QG était au courant de leur relation…

Fin.


End file.
